


Анонимы

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018





	Анонимы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

— Первый раз вижу человека, который не набрасывается на бесплатную еду и выпивку.

Журналист обернулся: высокий, атлетического телосложения брюнет со слишком свежим для готэмца румянцем и ярко-голубыми глазами за толстыми стёклами очков. 

Эти красивые глаза удивлённо расширились, когда журналист понял, кто с ним разговаривает. Он нервно поправил бейджик с именем и ответил смущённо:

— Я не должен пить, церемония открытия ещё не закончилась.

— А вот ваши коллеги так не думают, — заметил Брюс, покачивая своим бокалом шампанского. — Смотрите, коктейлей почти не осталось… мистер Кент.

Кент вежливо кивнул и уткнулся в свой блокнотик, делая какие-то записи. Брюс пожал плечами и отошёл. Впереди был ряд утомительных, но нужных дел: поулыбаться всяким важным шишкам, сделать комплименты их жёнам и дочкам, подготовиться к речи перед собравшимися представителями массмедиа. 

Журналист показался ему весьма любопытным экземпляром. Поначалу на вечер Брюс присмотрел маленькую симпатичную блогершу, которая, судя по безумной стрижке и ярко-розовым волосам, не боялась смелых экспериментов. Но очкастый журналист — это было нечто. Прийти на светский вечер в клетчатой рубашке и пиджаке из дедушкиного гардероба — поступок куда более смелый, чем розовые волосы и наполовину обритая голова. Нелепый образ довершали неуложенные волосы и очки в толстой роговой оправе. Просто удивительно, как с такой внешностью этот парень умудрялся ничего не понимать в моде. Он словно специально себя уродовал.  
После вежливых бесед, дежурных улыбок и вдохновляющей речи о том, сколько пользы городу принесёт новая поликлиника, построенная на деньги Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Брюс поискал глазами смешного журналиста и не нашёл. По иронии, к нему подкатила блогерша с ирокезом, явно перебравшая спиртного, и Брюс, вежливо пообещав ей помочь с продвижением канала, отправился за Кларком Кентом. 

Тот обнаружился на балконе; глядя через стекло на широкую спину, которую так некрасиво обтягивал коричневый пиджак, Брюс почувствовал непреодолимое желание растормошить его, заставить совершить что-нибудь этакое. Вряд ли удастся раскрутить его на быстрый секс или какие-либо отношения в перспективе — такие правильные мальчики обычно спят только с девочками. Однако общение с ним может получиться забавным. 

Он вышел на балкон, придержал двери, чтобы не вспугнуть добычу, и неслышно подошёл ближе. Первым порывом Брюса было упрекнуть мистера Кента, что он пропускает немалую часть презентации. Но Кент заворожённо смотрел в сверкающую ночь, раскинувшуюся под ними с балкона, и Брюс сам поневоле вгляделся в темноту и огни.

— Что делаете, высматриваете Бэтмена в готэмской ночи?

— Честно говоря, да, — неловко рассмеялся Кент, обернувшись с виноватой от того, что его застигли за детским занятием, улыбкой.

— И что будете делать, если увидите? — поинтересовался Брюс.

— Загадаю желание.

Ответ оказался таким неожиданным, что Брюс искренне рассмеялся.

— Так вон он какой, ваш тип мужчины.

— Мой тип героя, — негромко поправил Кент.

Брюс встал рядом, опёрся локтями о перила; его бокал с шампанским повис над бездной, сияющей внизу огнями проезжающих машин.

— Откуда вы такой взялись, Кларк? Могу ведь я называть вас Кларк? — развязно спросил он.

— Я работаю в «Дейли плэнет», Метрополис, — заученно пробубнил Кент.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Нет, я имел в виду — вы какой-то другой. Среди всех этих акул пера, накачавшихся дармовой выпивкой, вы выглядите как существо с другой планеты.

Кент явно чувствовал себя неловко, и Брюс решил сбавить обороты.

— Я имею в виду — ваша манера вести себя, говорить. Вы точно из Метрополиса?

Кент застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Ах, вот вы о чём. Не совсем, я родился и вырос в Смоллвиле, это небольшой городок в…

— Я знаю, где находится Смоллвиль, — кивнул Брюс. — Так вот откуда в вас эта жажда пeрфекционизма и отказ пить спиртное на работе. Вы очаровательно наивны, Кларк Кент.

Взгляд Кента под бликующими очками был нечитаемым.

— Теперь я должен сказать, что вы очаровательно циничны?

Брюс снова рассмеялся. 

— Боже, нет. Всё-таки у вас есть зубы, это хорошо. Однако вы можете ограничиться тем, что будете поддакивать мне, улыбаться в ответ на мои шутки и пытаться воспользоваться моим нетрезвым состоянием, чтобы узнать всякие грязные штучки о моей компании. Или, чтo куда интереснее, о моей семье и обо мне самом.

Последняя фраза вышла неожиданно для самого Брюса резкой, и журналист ответил не сразу, не желая провоцировать. А может, фраза Брюса показалась ему с его старомодными понятиями о профессионализме оскорбительной. Но даже молчание между ними не ощущалось неловким — по крайней мере, не было таковым для Брюса благодаря трём бокалам шампанского.

Наконец Кент негромко сказал:

— Нет, мистер Уэйн, мне не нужны грязные подробности ни о вашей семье, ни о вас. И я бы никогда не воспользовался вашим состоянием для подобных вещей. Очень сожалею, если когда-то вы стали жертвой нечистоплотных журналистов.

— Да ладно вам, — раздосадованно сказал Брюс. — Неужели вы относитесь к редкому виду идеалистов и борцов за правду? Я говорю «редкому», а не «вымирающему», потому что такие всегда есть и будут. Откуда только берутся… Вот вы наверняка пошли в журналистику, чтобы раскрывать страшные заговоры, выводить на чистую воду коррупционеров, делать репортажи из горячих точек, ведь люди, — он сделал театральную паузу, делая последующие слова ещё более издевательскими, — должны знать Правду. Потому что для денег и известности вы могли бы завести свой видеоблог и клепать низкопробные ролики на тему: «Десять доказательств того, что вокруг нас живут инопланетяне».

— Вы прямо детектив, — угрюмо бросил Кент, но его обида выглядела скорее напускной, чем настоящей: парень знал, какую реакцию от него ждали, и давал её. — А почему бы и нет, разве это плохое побуждение? Ведь есть же те, — добавил он куда более искренне, — кто даже без суперспособностей совершает подвиги. Помогает людям, спасает их. И мы с вами оба знаем как минимум одного такого человека.

— Да вы фанат, — прохладно заметил Брюс. Беседа принимала скверный оборот — журналист пусть и оказался наивным и старомодным, но на свой манер. В самом деле, откуда такие только берутся. 

— Нет, просто он — пример для меня, — ответил Кент тихо, но убеждённо. В своей упёртости он был очарователен, и Брюс наконец вспомнил, зачем он вообще вышел на балкон. Пригладить бы эти волосы, снять очки, надеть на парня что-нибудь более… пoдхoдящee? Облегающее? Яркое? Или раздеть совсем и посмотреть, что там, под этой плохо сидящей одеждой.

— Что же вы за человек такой, Кларк Кент, — сказал Брюс, как бы между прочим хлопая Кента по плечу. — Вас всех в Смоллвиле растят вот такими?

— Какими — такими?

Брюс махнул рукой, отправив в полёт изрядную часть шампанского из бокала:

— Честными. Принципиальными. Высокими. Привлекательными. Серьёзно, вы этакий Супермен, только без плаща.

Кент неожиданно усмехнулся, и теперь его усмешка была печальной.

— А вот вы совсем не Бэтмен, — заметил он.

Брюс придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы их локти соприкасались. И Кент не отстранился и не отвёл взгляд. Какими бы старомодными ни были нравы в Смоллвиле, но Кент не мог не понять, что с ним флиртуют — и, похоже, не слишком удивился тому, что с ним флиртует мужчина. Он не стал разыгрывать возмущённую невинность, но снова уставился в ночь. Тепло его тела ощущалось даже через ткань смокинга Брюса; он решил рискнуть.

— Однако я знаю ночной Готэм ничуть не хуже него. Хотите, покажу? Серьёзно, Кларк, давайте уедем с этого скучного вечера. У вас наверняка уже готова статья про вечер: бла-бла-бла, были такие-то гости, мэр произнёс речь, Уэйн произнес речь, бла-бла-бла. Я могу пoзжe даже переслать вам текст своей речи, если вы настолько дотошный…

Он оборвал сам себя: в небе где-то далеко (он-то знал — на крыше полицейского управления) загорелся бэт-сигнал.

Кент удивлённо поднял брови, когда Брюс замолчал, но проследил за его взглядом и восхищённо выдохнул.

— Как невовремя, — пробормотал Брюс. Мысленно он перебирал, кому всучить распечатку с речью и по какой причине Гордон мог вызвать его на этот раз. — Кларк, мне срочно надо идти, вот вам моя визитка, — он торопливо сунул ему в карман пиджака картонный прямоугольничек. — Позвоните, я сумею устроить вам эксклюзивное интервью с собой…

— Вы хотите посмотреть на Бэтмена? — крикнул ему вслед Кент; в голосе его слышалось искренняя мальчишеская восторженность. — Давайте вместе!

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — бросил Брюс. Бэтмен лез из него, и он уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. Менялась даже манера говорить; оставалось надеяться, что Кент не обратит на это внимание, весь в радужных мечтах о своём идеальном герое. — Позвоните мне. 

 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Кларк вытащил визитку и задумчиво посмотрел на неё. 

С ума сойти, сам Брюс Уэйн подбивал к нему клинья. Ради этого стоило терпеть такой скучный вечер. И всё же… Всё же, каким бы Брюс ни был красавчиком, но он угадал верно. 

Кларку Кенту нравился другой тип мужчин.


End file.
